peacecorpsperufandomcom-20200214-history
Arequipa
Arequipa City '''one of the many national tourists attractions, featuring the old colonial Ciudad Blanca de Arequipa, the Colca Valley, the Beaches of Mollendo, Camana and Mejia. Home to volunteers placed on both Caylloma Province (Colca Valley) and Camana Province. Arequipa City Peace Corps Hostel '''Hostal El Remanso, Calle Bolivar 403 (near Monasterio). Located on a quiet walking street, but close to the nightlife of Arequipa. Dorm rooms are available for Peace Corps Volunteers at S/. 15 per bed. http://www.hostalelremansoperu.com/ Hostal La Reyna, '''Corner of Zela and Santa Catalina. S/. 20 - 25. Recommended for matrimoniales or dobles. Most of the dormitorio rooms have bed bugs. '''Hostal El Caminante I & II, Calle Santa Catalina. PEACE CORPS AREQUIPA VOLUNTEERS NO LONGER STAY HERE AND SUGGEST THAT YOU DO NOT SUPPORT THIS HOSTEL WITH YOUR BUSINESS. Category:Departments ''Favorite Restaurants '''Creppissimo', Calle Santa Catalina (near the monasterio). S/. 15 - 25 Incredible creppes, sandwiches, breakfast, good coffee, desserts, and wifi. The locale is full of character and the staff are sweet. 22 sol 4 course menu. El Turco, Calle San Francisco, S/. 10 - 25 Delicious Turkish food 1 and a half blocks away from the main plaza, Doner Kebabs are worth trying out. Mamut, Calle Mercaderes, S/. 10 - 20 Peruvian Sandwich/ Burguer place with awesome taste and with different sauces to try from, eating a full mamut sized sandwich might get messy. A couple of footsteps away from the main plaza. Picanteria La Mundial, Calle Lucas Poblete, S/. 20 - 35 Only serving Arequipa cuisine at its finest, Considered one of Arequipa´s oldest picanteria (traditional restaurant) its a must for people visiting Arequipa City. Taking a taxi is adviced, not far from the main plaza its usually a good 15min walk and a bit hidden away from tourists. Tacos and Tequila, Corner of Calle Alfonso Ugarte and Calle San Francisco, S/. 15 - 25 Peruvianised Mexican food serving all sorts of Mexican food including tacos, quesadillas and combos plates. Tacos stands can be found all throught Arequipa City expect peruvianised mexican ¨but good¨ food. ''Favorite Bars and Clubs '''Frogs', Calle Zela, No Cover, Frogs is a loungue/ bar with live music playing, Music varies from English and Spanish Rock, Alternative, Pop and a bit of Tecno-Cumbia. Very close to both hostal and to various other clubs around. Siomamma, Calle Dolores, S/. 5 - 10 cover Siomamma is considered a Salsoteca meaning they usually play cumbia, salsa, peruvian folk, reggueaton and some pop. Its adviced taking a taxi, the place is about a 5 - 8min drive depending on traffic. Transport to and from the City From Lima Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number From X Other Dept Capital Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Tips in the City Taxis Shopping Other Cities in Department X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs Department Events Event Name and Date Description Tips Event Name and Date Description Tips Vacation Spots in Department Destination Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Destination Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Category:Departments